


Потому что ты мой друг

by Kette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тацуи в сумке — билет на самолет, Тацуя улетает завтра, и черт его знает, когда они увидятся в следующий раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потому что ты мой друг

— Помнишь, как я купил их? — Тацуя сидит на диване в квартире Тайги, откинув голову на спинку, и вертит в руке кольцо. Он пьян, и сам Тайга пьян тоже. На столе — бутылка текилы, нарезанный лайм, три стопки, кружка остывшего чая и изрядно осевшая горстка соли. Официальный повод очень простой: они оба поступили куда хотели. Неофициальный — тоже: завтра Тацуя уезжает в Лос-Анджелес. Очень надолго.  
— Конечно.  
Тайга расплывается в улыбке. Конечно он помнит один из лучших, нет — самый лучший день своей жизни. Он так и говорит.  
Тацуя смеется.  
— Я тоже его не забуду, — отвечает он, рывком наклоняется вперед и наливает себе стопку до края.  
— Ты еще тогда перепутал…  
— Не перепутал я, — Тацуя делает глоток, а сердце Тайги — удар, и за это ничтожное время мир переворачивается вверх ногами. — Нет, Тайга, ничего я тогда не перепутал.

Представьте, что в девять лет вы переехали в другую страну и нашли там друга. Представьте, что он научил вас играть в баскетбол, и эта игра стала главным делом вашей жизни. Представьте, что вы проводите вместе все свободное время и однажды друг дарит вам кольцо в знак прочности уз, которые вас связывают.  
Вы надеваете кольцо, мчитесь домой, на радостях показываете его маме, а мама смеется и спрашивает, с кем это вы обвенчались. Потом показывает свое кольцо — тонкое, золотое, обручальное, — и советует вам надеть ваше, к примеру, на средний палец, потому что на безымянном обычные кольца — не носят. Вам смешно, потому что вы-то сделали так же, как сделал ваш друг, а он всегда говорит, что опытнее и старше, но сам не знает такую простую и важную вещь.  
И вот на следующий день вы рассказываете другу, как глупо он ошибся, а он смотрит на вас так, будто вы рассказываете анекдот, в котором все самое смешное еще впереди, а потом смеется, долго и громко, и вы смеетесь вместе с ним. Потом кольцо переезжает с безымянного пальца на средний, и еще долгое время все остается правильно и хорошо.  
А теперь представьте, что десять лет спустя вы узнаете, что ваш друг не ошибся.

Тайга не знает, что спросить. Зачем ты это говоришь? Почему ты говоришь это только сейчас? Почему я не догадался раньше?  
— Не надо, — говорит Тацуя. — Пожалуйста, такой прекрасный момент, не говори ничего. Испортишь. Давай лучше выпьем.  
Тайга уже не хочет пить, но послушно принимает протянутую стопку и дольку лайма.  
— Соль возьмешь сам, свою не предлагаю, — Тацуя слизывает с кулака кисло-соленую смесь и опрокидывает в себя текилу.  
Тайга тоже выпивает, и ему вдруг становится очень грустно, чуть ли не до слез. Он списывает это на алкоголь. Тацуя же выглядит совершенно трезвым и ведет себя так, будто не случилось ровным счетом ничего. Но потом он начитает говорить, и Тайга понимает: показалось.  
— Черт, я надеялся, что никогда не скажу, но я никогда раньше так не напивался. Я сейчас не знаю, что делаю. И что делать — не знаю. Но это я злопамятный дурак, а ты у нас умный и добрый, так что ты меня простишь. Простишь?  
Тацуя смотрит на него, в глазах — отчаяние и надежда. Горькая ухмылка на губах. Хорошо бы, думает Тайга, чтобы утром они оба ничего не вспомнили. Хорошо бы, да не верится.  
— Конечно, — говорит он.  
— Зря, — Тацуя тянется за лаймом, промахивается. — Ты же не знаешь, что я буду делать.  
— Как я понял, ты тоже не знаешь, — замечает Тайга.  
— Зато я знаю, чего хочу.  
Это звучит предостережением.

Тайга закрывает глаза. У Тацуи в сумке — билет на самолет, Тацуя улетает завтра, и черт его знает, когда они увидятся в следующий раз. За спиной у Тайги — надежная спинка дивана, и она не дает отстраниться, когда в нос бьет запах текилы и лайма, а по губам скользят горячие влажные губы.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нравится, — говорит Тацуя тихим срывающимся голосом. У Тайги от него закладывает уши. — Тебе неприятно. Но поцелуй меня, пожалуйста. Один раз, пожалуйста, Тайга.  
Тайге не неприятно. Тайге просто никак.  
Он чувствует, что Тацуя забрался к нему на колени, и кладет руки ему на талию — чтобы тот, не дай бог, не упал. Тайга все еще не может открыть глаза.  
Шею обжигает дыханием. Тацуя опускает голову ему на плечо и они сидят так, наверное, несколько минут. Тайга на каждом вдохе думает: «сейчас», но на каждом выдохе все еще не может решиться.  
Тогда он говорит вслух:  
— Сейчас, — чтобы не было выбора, не было пути назад. В конце концов, ради Тацуи Тайга готов сделать гораздо более трудные вещи.  
Сперва он целует Тацую в щеку, и тот вскидывается, смотрит пристально, недоверчиво.  
— Сейчас, — повторяет Тайга, тянется вперед, неловко касается губ. Тацуя вцепляется ему в плечи, и Тайга вдруг чувствует себя увереннее, как будто это он сейчас — старший.  
Когда Тацуя начинает отвечать, но так вяло, что будто не отвечает вовсе, Тайга удваивает напор. Тацуя всхлипывает и стонет, а Тайга изо всех сил надеется, что ему хорошо. И что все это не зря.

В том, что Тацуе хорошо, Тайга убеждается уже пару минут спустя, когда тот неосознанно прижимается ближе и двигает бедрами. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что Тацуе хочется большего. Но Тайге не хочется, и в этом тоже ничего удивительного нет. И с каждой секундой он все отчетливее понимает: даже если Тацуя получает удовольствие, им нужно остановиться, и нужно сделать это немедленно.  
— Тацуя, лучше не надо, — говорит он.  
— Пожалуйста, — выдыхает Тацуя. И Тайга сдается тут же, без боя, стараясь не думать о том, как стыдно будет Тацуе наутро, если он сейчас недостаточно пьян.

Тацуя кончает практически беззвучно. Левой рукой Тайга все еще придерживает его за талию, поэтому чувствует, как Тацуя дрожит, и осторожно поглаживает его по спине. Тацуя дергается, отодвигается, садится рядом на диван, застегивает штаны.  
— Ну что, — говорит он, поднимает полную стопку и тут же проливает половину. — За это определенно надо выпить.  
— Мне уже хватит, — говорит Тайга.  
— Ну, а мне нет, — Тацуя пьет, потом сползает с дивана на пол, и когда он говорит, Тайга не видит его лицо, только перечеркнутую цепочкой шею. — Сейчас мне не очень интересно, но будь готов, что завтра я тебя спрошу, зачем ты это сделал.  
— Потому что ты мой друг. Мой брат. И я люблю тебя.  
Тайга говорит эту фразу Тацуе далеко не в первый раз, но только сейчас понимает, насколько по-разному она для них звучит.  
— Я же сказал, сейчас мне не интересно! — выплевывает Тацуя.  
Тайга поднимается на ноги. Перед глазами все немного плывет, но удержать равновесие не так уж сложно.  
— Мне нужно вымыть руки, сейчас вернусь, — говорит он и уходит в ванную.  
Когда он возвращается, Тацуя уже спит.


End file.
